bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lasswell (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Lasswell. |id = 820397 |altname = Lasswell |no = 8244 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 142 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 33, 36, 39, 50, 53, 56, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |normal_distribute = 9, 8, 8, 9, 8, 8, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 51, 54, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |bb_distribute = 8, 6, 6, 6, 8, 6, 6, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 51, 54, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 30, 45, 57, 60, 63 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 51, 54, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 30, 45, 57, 60, 63 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = (Grand Gaia Version) A knight of the Kingdom of Grandshelt, Lasswell's overprotective nature has always made him exceedingly cautious, especially when it comes to Rain. Leaving much to be desired as far as a sense of humor, he can seem unnecessarily strict at times, though he means well. This then unintentionally causes him to butt heads with Rain, often resulting in an argument between the two. Despite this, Lasswell admires Rain's talent and skill, hoping to one day be considered his equal. Thus, he continues honing his skills as he travels this strange new world with his companions. |summon = Running from the enemy is never an option. Be brave enough to face your fears! |fusion = True power comes from proper training. Unfortunately, I am in no position to complain. |evolution = | hp_base = 4932 |atk_base = 2201 |def_base = 1736 |rec_base = 1514 | hp_lord = 7045 |atk_lord = 3145 |def_lord = 2480 |rec_lord = 2163 | hp_anima = 7937 |rec_anima = 1925 |atk_breaker = 3383 |def_breaker = 2242 |def_guardian = 2718 |rec_guardian = 2044 |def_oracle = 2361 |rec_oracle = 2520 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Icy Disposition |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, 100% boost to Atk, 120% boost to Spark damage, raises normal hit amount & 50% damage counter |lsnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count with -50% damage penalty |bb = Blizzard Slash |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def of Water types for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 1 turn to self |bbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 80% boost to Atk, Def of Water types, 10% chance for evasion |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Sword Flash |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def of Water types for 3 turns & boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 500% x HP / base max HP, 500% additional multiplier max. (for attack on all foes), 110% boost to Spark damage, 80% boost to Atk, Def of Water types, 50% boost to own Spark damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 560 |ubb = Retribution |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo massive Water attack on single foe, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 1 turn |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% x HP / base max HP, 250% boost to Spark damage, 300% boost to critical damage, 50% chance for evasion |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |es = Duty and Honor |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when Atk Boosting sphere is equipped, adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & 50% boost to Atk of Water Types |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 820398 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 820034 |evomats6 = 820034 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon from Nov 23 7:00 ~ Dec 7 6:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Platinum Token |bazaar_1_desc = Overwhelming Darkness |bazaar_1_bonus = 30 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0002_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Lasswell3 }}